Nefilim
by Kreizler
Summary: A lo largo de 50 años, un desagradable proyecto ha permanecido buscando la creación y supervivencia del "Hombre del Mañana"; Un ser sobrenatural ha venido a la tierra a verificar el resultado de su cooperación con los mortales y buscar al fruto de la combinación de su hija y una humana muy peculiar.


Hola, hola, ¿cómo están?

Como pueden ver, esto es lo primero que público, al menos en esta cuenta. Hace tiempo que no escribía y menos por aquí, en fin, les agradecería si pudieran dejar alguna crítica, en todo caso, muchas gracias por leer.

Nota 1: Hay una ligera referencia de la pareja Erwin x Levi, pequeñita.

Nota 2: **Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de TAESNK, la página de Facebook Traducciones al español SNK.**

* * *

Firmes pasos hacían eco a lo largo del pasillo, largo y oscuro; nadie podría haber estado seguro de que había alguien, o si quiera algo, un simple mortal se habría conformado con estar seguro de que el suelo y las paredes estaban allí, bajo sus pies y contra su espalda, pero la demoníaca oscuridad que había allí tragaba toda cosa en ella.

El sonido de los pasos, sin duda, desentonaba con esto, avanzaban con tranquilidad y justo donde se hubiera creído que era la mitad de este extraño lugar los pasos se detuvieron por unos segundos, con el siguiente paso y un sonido sordo parecido a huesos quebrandose una lampara de aceite arriba de una puerta al final del pasillo se encendió, haciendo a penas posible ver algunos detalles del marco de marfil y el brillo de la perilla plateada.

Hasta que los pasos llegaron al umbral de la puerta, el sonido de los huesos siendo machacados no había cesado y estando allí, una silueta de un hombre delgado y relativamente alto abrió la puerta, dejando que la luz que salió de esta lo consumiera... Después la luz se había extinguido de nuevo, la puerta había sido cerrada y lo que había parecido un hombre había cruzado la puerta.

* * *

 _ **Sujeto** : Sin numero._

 _ **Estado del proceso** : Finalizado; exitoso._

 _ **Estado del individuo** : Vivo; estable._

 _ **Infector** : "Numero 1"._

 _ **Nombre** : Ackerman Levi._

 _ **Descripción** : __"Sin numero" ha sido el último predecesor de "Numero 1" y el único sobreviviente al proceso completo._ _Ha sido adaptado a la sociedad sin problemas. [...]_

—El resto no importa —Smith se susurró a sí mismo, cerrando el expediente gris, sobre su escritorio frente a su silla, donde estaba sentado, sin compañía alguna.

* * *

Personas iban de un lado al otro; cientos, miles, millones de esas frágiles energías bailando al rededor de él, un ajetreado festín, un imponente ejercito de nada. Todos podrían haberse esfumado a una deliciosa fragancia con solo desearlo, pero eso no le importaba a la criatura en medio del cruce peatonal, solo una cosa, solo alguien, solo esa híbrida presencia que sus orbes esmeralda observaban a metros de distancia, llenos de tantas emociones que se rehacían en segundos, esperando que sus miles huesos rotos a lo largo de estos 50 años no hubieran sido en vano.

* * *

—...No es lo que yo esperaba —decepción eran lo único que podía reflejar su nuevo rostro, que le hacía ver como una persona de verdad.

Levi, "Sin numero", se limitó a seguir con su gélida mirada fija en el muchacho de enfrente, Eren, "Creador", le parecía más bien solo un demonio engreído.

—...Parece que 23 son demasiados, "Ella" era suficientemente buena para que fuera solo uno —Eren soltó otro lamento que parecía, en todo caso, un insulto a la madre de Levi.

—Parece que tu "energía-polvo de hadas" no era suficiente —"Sin numero" contestó al fin, escupiendo las palabras llenas de desprecio.

—Smith debió arruinarlo todo... —Eren susurró sin cuidado, lo suficiente alto para que el otro escuchara.

—Así que él era el otro poseído...—Levi dijo con un fingido tono de indiferencia, a pesar de sentir un horrible ataque de furia al que creía algo mucho más que su amigo, Eren miró con una ceja levantada al que estaba más cerca de ser humano de los dos.

—No, "Ella" era la única, «virgen» dicen ellos... _Smith era el otro creador_...


End file.
